Dancing On My Own
by IsabellaEnglund
Summary: A song-fic in Pansy's and Ron's POV. They watch the people they love, love another. How do they feel about that? Now in Hermione & Draco POV too.
1. Pansy

**Hey, **

**I'm not going to babble about unimportant things here. All I have to say is that I want your reviews whether you liked it or not. I need constructive critisism to improve my writing and since English is only a second language to me I also want you to point out any errors in grammar or spelling that I will undoubtley do. This is a song fic based on Robyn's song Dancing On My Own, it's great you should check it out! With that said; I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling has all the rights!**

****IsabellaEnglund****

* * *

**Dancing On My Own**

_Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. I must have a little maschocist buried deep inside me somewhere. Maybe I am a glutton for punishment, who knows? When I confessed to Draco about being scared for the future back in sixth year I couldn't even begin to imagine that it would lead to this. It wasn't just my own future I was scared for back then, I was terrified for his too. I knew he'd been given a task by You-Know-Who (it's been four years and I still can't bring myself to even think his name), I also knew that the task would be next to impossible to carry out. I know people think I'm dim-witted and vain but I'd like to think there's more to me than that, if people would just bother to actually take the time to get to know me.

I don't know what it was that made up his mind about seeking protection with Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps it was the terrified look in my face as I told him of all my fears or perhaps he was already considering it and my confession gave him the push he needed to actually make the metaphorical leap. I could be wrong, maybe it was something else altogether. I never had the courage to ask him though, too afraid of what the answer might be. I guess that makes me a coward but I'm not a bloody Gryffindor! There's a reason the sorting hat put me in Slytherin; self-preservation was more my forte.

As I suspected, Dumbledore took us in with open arms and barely asked any questions at all. Clearly he was not a Slytherin in his school days. He was not wrong to trust us though, we were only children, much too young to deal with the pressure of joining the Death Eaters and seeing the horrible tortures and killings that they performed. My whole family were Death Eaters, the few who survived the war was now resided in Azkaban for a number of years to come.

I hope they rot in there.

When we met the Order for the first time and explained why we wanted their protection Draco told them that he was assigned the task of making an old vanishing cabinet work again so that he could let Death Eaters in at Hogwarts. He was supposed to assassinate Dumbledore on top of all that too! No wonder he was stressed and wanted a way out of it.

As I suspected, many of the Order members were suspicious of our motives. Moody and the two youngest weasel kids more so than others. To my surprise though, there were two people who almost instantly welcomed us; Nymphadora Tonks (she would probably glare at me if she knew I was even thinking her birth name) and Hermione Granger. When I look back, I find myself wishing she was in the other category though, maybe I wouldn't be standing here now by myself…

_Yeah I know it's stupid_

_But I just got to see it for myself_

They're dancing in the middle of the dance floor, her head is resting on his chest and he looks down on her with a look of complete adoration and love. I wish it was me there, it was supposed to be me! I wonder where it all went wrong. Probably the summer spent at number 12 Grimmauld Place when they realised how much they had in common; their intelligence, their love for books and their passion for learning. I didn't notice the subtle change in his behavior at first and I was to in love to see the signs. I wish I had though; maybe it would have been me in there then.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her (Oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me (Oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home (Oh oh oh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own. _

They spin around on the dance floor; his hand on the small of her back and his other has a hold of her hand. Oh, how I wish it was me.

It's too late for regrets now though.

_I'm just gonna dance all night_

_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

_Stilettos and broken bottles_

_I'm spinning around in circles._

I walk up to the bar and order a firewhiskey on the rocks and tell the bartender to keep them coming. It's time for my weekly ritual of getting drunk of my arse and search for the wizard who will be my substitute Draco this time around. It's getting old but I don't know what else to do. I wish I could just get over him; it's far too late for me now. I ignore my morose feelings and find my way to the dancefloor. I loose myself in a sea of gyrating bodies and let the buzz I have from the firewhiskey take over.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her (Oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me (Oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home (Oh oh oh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own._

I feel someone come up behind me, his hand on my hips. He leans forward and whispers with hot breath in my ear.

"It's sickening to watch, isn't it?"

I feign ignorance.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

He lets out a bitter and frustrated laugh, his breath in my ear tickles me.

"You know full well what I mean, stop being coy. It should be us up there with them; you with him and me with her. It isn't right!"

I know all this but what am I supposed to do about it?

"I know, but life seldom works out the way you want it to, does it? I can't say I've come to terms with it yet because I haven't but I hope that someday I'll find someone who makes me feel like he does. Perhaps I'm a hopeless dreamer but I have to cling to something."

His hands on my hips squeeze a little tighter.

"So you've given up then?"

"It's the only way if I want to keep my sanity." I find myself answering truthfully.

_So far away, but still so near_

_(The lights go on, the music dies)_

_But you don't see me, standing here_

_(I just came to say goodbye)_

I turn my eyes back to them. His platinum blonde hair gleams in the spotlight and his grey eyes never leaves her brown ones. The diamond engagement ring catches the light and sparkles. I never thought I would even think this but I really wish I was Hermione Granger!

I turn around and focus on the man dancing behind me. He has red hair and blue eyes. He is tall and well-built, straight nose and narrow lips. He will do for tonight.

"Want to go to my place Weasley? I find that engaging in meaningless relations from time to time helps soothe the pain." I don't actually expect him to take me up on my offer. I mean, why would the perfect Ron Weasley want to have anything to do with the lowly Pansy Parkinson? Of course, I don't see it that way but I'm sure everyone else would. To my great surprise he answers;

"Sure, let's go. I can't stand to watch this continue any longer."

I take a last glance back at them. Perhaps this is how it should be, they do have a lot in common with each other but I can't help but be bitter. I've loved him since I was five.

Little did I know, that this night would change my life for the better…

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her (Oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home (Oh oh oh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

* * *

**So? What did you think? I want to hear your opinions! I've toyed with the idea of perhaps writing this in Ron's point of view too but I'm not sure I could write him very well so I ask you for your ideas, tips and thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

****IsabellaEnglund** **


	2. Ron

**So, here's the second and most likely, last chapter of this little story. ****I'm trying my hand here at writing Ron but I don't have much faith in how I will do. Please, if you have ideas or experience in writing him let me know so I can hopefully make this a better fic. **

**I own nothing. No infringement intended. Everything you recognize her belongs to JKR.**

****IsabellaEnglund****

* * *

I couldn't believe it! I thought this relationship they have would be a phaze, just Hermione being rebellious and acting out since I haven't had the courage yet to tell her how I feel. Yes, I know I'm a coward and that I may sound a bit conceited but what else am I supposed to think? She couldn't possibly love Malfoy for real, could she? I mean, he's the biggest git on the planet! He's a nasty little ferret! I don't care that he and Parkinson supposedly turned over to our side in sixth year; they only did it to save themselves. They didn't really change.

It all started when Dumbledore called an emergency order meeting about halfway through our sixth year. We gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place as usual and to everone's surprise; Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stepped through the door. They claimed they didn't want anything to do with You-know-who and had therefore approached Dumbledore to seek our help. Bullocks! I say. They were just trying to cut their losses when they realised that they weren't on the winning side and wanted to escape the faith of going to Azkaban. I could see that many of the other members had the same line of thinking as me but to my surprise Tonks and Hermione decided to give them a chance. I caught Dumbledore looking at them with that bloody twinkle in his eyes. Nothing good ever came from that look, I tell you.

Over time, I watched Hermione grow closer to that stinking ferret. They spent their days that following summer in the library together doing whatever it is that smart people do. Don't get me wrong, I don't consider myself stupid; just lazy. I never even considered the notion that the two of them may fall in love with each other. I mean, it's Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy I'm talking about here! Smartest witch of her age and muggleborn and the Slytherin prince and pureblood supremacist. It shouldn't have happened, but happened it did. I was just too blind to see it; I always thought that Hermione and I would get together once the war was over, get married and have kids; the whole she-bang.

As I stand here in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks, I realize that it will never happen. She loves him; and as much as I hate to admit it – he seems to love her too. She's happy and that should be good enough for me but I can't keep myself from thinking that it should be me up there with her on that dance floor. Me, who is holding her lovingly in my arms with my ring on her finger.

A thought struck me like a lightning bolt – where is Parkinson when all this is going on? I thought she had pined over him for years. Why didn't she nip this relationship in the bud, before it even started? Ah, there she is – I see her downing several glasses of fire whiskey before making her way to the dance floor. It would seem I am not the only one having problem accepting what we're all here to celebrate – Hermione's and Malfoy's engagement.

With that thought I make my way over to her on the dance floor. I have to get through quite a few people before I actually reach her. When I do; I place my hands on her hips and lean my head in towards her right ear.

"It's sickening to watch, isn't it?" I ask her in a harsh tone, knowing I will get the best reaction from her this way.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." She retaliates, trying to sound coy when I know that she knows exactly what I'm talking about. She hasn't been able to tear her gaze away from them in a good five minutes. Frustrated with her act I laugh but it has a bitter edge to it. I can feel my breath tickles her; her small shiver gives her away.

"You know full well what I mean, stop being coy. It should be us up there with them; you with him and me with her. It isn't right!" I reply with a hint of anger in my voice. I feel like all my logical resonations from earlier has evaporated. What right did he have to steal Hermione away from me?

"I know, but life seldom works out the way you want it to, does it? I can't say I've come to terms with it yet because I haven't but I hope that someday I'll find someone who makes me feel like he does. Perhaps I'm a hopeless dreamer but I have to cling to something." She retorts and I can hear her resignation and unwilling acceptence.

Her words make me tighten my grip on her hips. Why can't I seem to accept my faith, even a little? I want all of those things too but I can't see how that would happen without Hermione by my side. Perhaps it's time to consider letting go for real this time. I have to ask her one more question though; I have to know her answer.

"So you've given up then?"

She contemplates my words before answering.

"It's the only way if I want to keep my sanity." I can clearly hear that she speaks the truth and that she's a little surprised by that too. I consider what she said and she makes a lot of sense. It can't be healthy for me to hang on to this obsession I have. Clearly we weren't meant to be.

As I said before; I know all this but I can't let go completely yet. I'm not ready for that leap.

She's lost in her own world again, gazing at Malfoy and Hermione on the dance floor. At first I don't notice that she's turned herself around so that she's now facing me but when I do I see her looking me up and down – as if considering a vegetable she's about to purchase. I take the opportunity to do the same to her; she's a petite and slender girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her legs look like they go on for miles even though she's only 5"2.

She must have seen something she likes about me because her next question takes me a little of guard.

"Want to go to my place Weasley? I find that engaging in meaningless relations from time to time helps soothe the pain."

I find myself thinking that she might be onto something and surprise myself by what my answer is.

"Sure, let's go. I can't stand to watch this continue any longer." I think I surprised her too.

I see her steal a last look at the couple on the dance floor and I choose to do the same thing. Maybe Hermione and I weren't meant to be but I think a part of me will always love her. I'm going to take Parkinson's advice and lose myself in her for a couple of hours; it's better than going home alone where I can't get away from my own depressing thoughts.

It would turn out to be the best decision I ever made.

* * *

**That's the last chapter. I can only hope I did Ron justice and didn't totally botch it. As always, I want to hear your opinions! **

****IsabellaEnglund****


	3. Hermione & Draco

**I've been asked to do a last shot that reveals what happened with Ron and Pansy. ****I'd already thought about doing that so I have to thank all my reviewers for giving me the inspiration :) This one's much shorter than the others. Here it goes!**

**As usual I don't have any rights to JKR's work. **

****IsabellaEnglund****

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Who would have thought that a year after my own engagement to Draco, I would now attend the engagement party of my best friend Ron Weasley; and to Pansy Parkinson of all the witches in the country. Perhaps it's not so unthinkable since I'm now married to Draco Malfoy; no one saw that one coming either. They look happy together though.

I know Ron had a crush on me in school but he never acted on it so I got tired of waiting for him to realize that I might not always be there. His initial reaction to mine and Draco's relationship was anything but good. It involved a lot of screaming and even a few hexes.

When I look at Ron now, I can see the happiness shining in his eyes and that's all because of Pansy. I have nothing against Pansy, she seems to be a person that you have to get to know before you really start to like her and see her for who she really is. I'm sorry to say that hasn't happened yet but I look forward to it. Anyone who can make Ron shine like he does when she's around is worth getting to know in my opinion.

They're out on the dance floor now. They look so intimate where they stand that I feel like I'm intruding by just looking at them. She's wearing a beautiful, midnight blue satin dress and he's immaculate in his matching robes. They look stunning together. She looks at him like he's the only other person in the room with her and he does the same to her. I wonder if that's what Draco and I were like? I hope so.

I've tried asking them how they came to be together but when I do they just share a secret look, laugh and shake their heads. I asked Draco once if he knew but apparently he gets the same reaction from them. It makes me wonder what that's all about but I'm not one to pry. If they don't want to tell us then that's their privilege.

I find myself lifting my glass to a cheer for them as a couple after Mrs. Weasley finishes her speak. I wish them all the best and I hope they're just as happy together as I am with Draco.

* * *

_**Draco**_

I've known Pansy my whole life and I never saw this one coming; the Weasel? What is she thinking? Actually, I don't think she's thinking at all; that's the problem here. Hermione would probably scold me if she heard my thoughts right now because the red head is her best friend but he's not mine though, far from it actually.

I know he was in love with my wife for several years; even on our engagement party I could feel the angry glares that he sent my way. What happened to change that? My guess would be the reason why we're here; his engagement to Pansy. I never quite understood how they came to be, they always find a way to avoid answering whenever I or Hermione ask them. I wonder what's up with that.

Pansy could do much better than him though. She's a beautiful girl and she's been one of my best friends ever since the start of Hogwarts. She's the one who gave me the push I needed to contact professor Dumbledore. Of course, I already harbored a huge crush on Hermione by then so that helped a little too but if anyone other than her asked me about that I would lie through my teeth.

Hermione once mentioned that she thought Pansy was in love with me. I promptly told her that she was crazy; Pansy's my best friend and I've never noticed any feeling of that sort towards me. She just rolled her eyes at me when I told her so and told me that I was just oblivious. Obviously I was right since we're here now. We wouldn't be here if she was really in love with me, would we?

I raise my glass with all the others and I hope for the best for her; even if she's stupid enough to agree to marry the Weasel.

* * *

**That's it! This was definitely the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! **

****IsabellaEnglund****


End file.
